Love Can Destroy
by katptized
Summary: AU set during the S3 finale: Austin and Ally are a happy couple. That's until their own love is used against them, and could practically destroy them. Can they get passed this obstacle, or are they stuck forever? Rated Strong T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Relationships & Red Carpets

Ally could smell Austin's hair as it began to hit the side of her face. The blonde was beginning to leave kisses along her naked neck, making her bite her lip. Not because he was kissing her neck, but because he was starting to bite her neck.

"Austin," she moans, "We... We should... Stop."

He seemed to hear her, but not in the way she had wanted. He moved his lips to hers, and she didn't kiss back. She wanted to have as much control as he did. She pushes him by the shoulders, getting some eye contact between each other.

"What is it, Ally?" He asks.

Ally looks down at his wondering hands, which seem to be moving toward her naked body. She grabs them in hers, speaking to him, "Anyone can walk in at any moment..."

"And?"

Her eyes widen with bewilderment, "We're indecent. On the piano. That's not something people want to see."

Austin smirks, "You seemed okay with me fucking you on the piano a few seconds ago."

Ally gave him a death glare, but moved in to kiss him. It was only a peck on the lips though, whereas being interrupted by someone.

"What it this?!" Ally turned her head from Austin, glad there was a blanket with them to cover their naked bodies, and sees Jimmy standing before them.

Ally is quick to speak for Austin, "It's nothing. We were just having a quick moment together."

Ally grabs her shirt off the piano bench, hiding under the blanket to put it on, along with her jeans. She then proceeds to move away from Austin, and towards Jimmy.

"I'm _so_ sorry about this, Jimmy. I told..."

Jimmy interrupts her, "Never mind that now. I wanted to congratulate you both on your nominations."

Austin, now dressed, moves toward Jimmy smiling, "Thanks Jimmy, that means a lot!"

Ally noticed that Jimmy kept glancing between the two of them, so she decided to call him out, "What is it?"

"Are you two a thing?" He asks.

Austin piped up, "Yeah, why?"

 _Oh no,_ Ally __thought. Something bad was going to happen, she felt it.

Jimmy spoke, "That's a big no no. You can't be dating anyone. You're a teen heartthrob. Do you know what you dating would do?"

Austin looked confused at this point, and Jimmy only continued, "Your fans will stop buying albums, and if that happens, no profit will come to me. Or you."

Ally gave Jimmy her death glare now, "So money is more important than my happiness?" After thinking her words through, she says, "Never mind."

Jimmy then proceeds, "You can't be a couple." And then he walks out of Sonic Boom.

Austin looks to Ally, "I'm so sorry, Ally. But we can try to pretend to not be a couple."

"I'll try." She tells him.

 _*Award Show_

Ally felt her heart pounding in her chest, she had just broken up with Austin to save his career. She was heartbroken, and she wasn't sure how she would get up on that stage if she won.

They announce the winner, and it's neither her, nor Austin. It was that girl who had said she wanted to sing a love song with Austin. That's when everything happened so fast.

Austin seemed to run on stage, completely uninvited, interrupting the woman's speech. He asks to borrow the microphone, which she grants. He begins this whole speech about his career, and then he strays to speak about Ally. All Ally can hear are the words, "I love you, Ally."

She can't help but smile, "I love you too, Austin."

Ally runs up to the stage, wrapping her arms around Austin's neck, and they kiss. The crowd is cheering. But she can feel another hand on her arm, and she turns her head from the kiss.

Jimmy's face is angry, "I need to speak with you both. Privately."

Austin snaps back, "No, what you have to say can be said in front of all of these lovely bystanders."

Jimmy huffs under his breath, looks into their eyes, then says, "I was trying to avoid telling you this by getting you to simply break up. But obviously, you'd rather be in the more awkward, more uncomfortable position..."

"Spit it out!" Ally demands.

Jimmy looks them both in the eyes, "I hate to tell you this myself, but you two are brother and sister."

"Nice joke, now tell us what you have to tell us." Austin says.

Jimmy shakes his head, "It's really not my place to talk to you about this, but you both need to understand that you're both related. I'm sorry."

Ally shakes her head, "It can't be true, our parents..."

Jimmy only looks up, "Ask them. Ask them who Austin's real mother is."

Austin speaks into the microphone, "Mom? Dad?"

His parent's faces were pale as they spoke out, "Mike was with Penny before me, sweety. And Penny later got with Lester and had Ally, so it's possible."

Austin turned pale, tears forming in his eyes. Ally could only imagine what she looked like, tears starting to pour down her face. She looked to Austin, "Maybe..."

He looked at empty space as he interrupted her, "I fucked my sister," he turned to Jimmy, "You must think I'm some sick bastard."

Jimmy shakes his head, "You didn't know."

"Austin," Ally starts.

He cuts her off, "I don't want to hear a word from you. Not now."

He runs off the stage. More tears begin to form in Ally's eyes, and she collapses to the ground in her own tears.

 _*At Sonic Boom_

Ally notices Austin sitting on the counter in Sonic Boom as she walks in. She sighs as she walks in.

"Austin, we need to talk."

He shakes his head, "I'd rather not."

Ally places her hands on the counter lightly, "Why not? We can't just avoid this?"

"Ally, I don't think I'd be this effected if it was just kissing. But we had sex. I don't know how to walk away from that." He tells her.

Ally sighs, "It doesn't hurt to try. We can try out this brother-sister thing."

Austin turns to her, eyes full of rage, "What if it doesn't work out?! What if I feel the need to pin you against the piano and fuck you again?!"

"You won't." She said.

He turned away from her, "How do you know?"

She hated to say it. She didn't want to, it was an ugly word. She didn't even want to give Austin the title, she didn't want to hurt him this way, but she had no choice.

"You're my brother. You would never hurt me."

He turned to her, and she could see the hurt in his hazel eyes. She could only hope he saw the pain in her own.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Sorry it's short, I'm tired, and Cal wanted another chapter. Love you 3

Chapter 2: Siblings & New Starts

Ally was nervous. She was on her way home from her first tour. And this meant she would have to face Austin, her newly found brother, who she was also in love with.

She thought the universe was being cruel to her. Giving her a brother that she didn't want. Of course she _wanted_ Austin, but not in the way she should want him. She wanted to kiss him, to touch him in a too intimate way.

"Hey! Are you gonna get outta my cab or not?!" Ally was snapped out of her thoughts, the cab driver yelling at her.

Ally smiled, handing the cab driver money, and getting out of the cab. She grabbed her bags, and began to walk into the mall of Miami.

Upon reaching Sonic Boom, she sighs in relief. Austin wasn't there yet, which meant she could get a breather to herself for a few minutes, at least. She parks her bags by the bench that's close to the door, and scurries up to the practice room.

Her heart stopped. She had been wrong, Austin had been here. Except he sat at the piano where they normally wrote their songs. Ally had never felt so uncomfortable around him before. She felt like her heart was being shredded into pieces, ripped out of her chest, and squeezed to death. Ally had never felt like the universe hated her so much.

"Austin," is spat out of her mouth. She knew the instant she said it, it was an impulse. And boy, did she regret it.

Austin looked up at her, shocked by her presence in the doorway.

She cleared her throat, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed a place to think," said Austin, "Now I know that we really need to talk."

Ally shook her head, "There's nothing to talk about, we're siblings. And that's all we'll ever be."

Austin's eyes shone with tears, "Ally, that can't be true. It can't be."

"It is true, Austin. I heard it decreed in front of a full crowd." She told him.

He shakes his head, "That doesn't change the fact that we feel things for one another."

Ally snapped. "Austin, stop. I can barely handle being the responsible one here. Yes, I love you. I love you the way a sister shouldn't love her brother. I can't handle this pressure."

Tears had formed in her eyes now, scattering down her face. She wished this was a different universe, where she wasn't related to Austin by blood, where she kiss him in an intimate way. But instead all she could do was cry over the pain she currently felt.

Austin whispered, "One more."

"What?" She asked.

And he spoke to her softly, "One more kiss. I know it may be wrong, but I yearn to feel my lips on your flesh. Just one more kiss, and then I will be the brother you deserve."

Ally stared into his eyes, seeing the pleading, the honesty within them, "One kiss. Just one kiss. You understand?"

Austin nodded his head while she shut the door behind her, locking it. Just to make sure no intruders would witness the horror that would happen.

The two joined together, kissing. Ally wrapped her arms around Austin's neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. His hands were around her waist, pulling her closer, as if there was no such thing as being any farther apart.

When his lips starts to linger from her lips, his fingers traveling to the hem of her shirt, was when she was pulled back to reality. She pushed Austin away from her. His eyes were full of fear, and he looked broken, sad even. Not because of the broken kiss, but because he would never be able to kiss her again.

Ally spoke, "We can't do any more than that ever again. No more kissing. No more sex. We are brother and sister, you and I."

Austin looked torn, but all he did was kiss her temple, and said, "My dear sister."

A knock came at the door, and Ally hurried over to it, unlocking it. There stood an unfamiliar figure.

He was tall, hair was dark, short, and unkempt. He smirked in the doorway. And Ally could only hear Austin squeak out, "Todd."

Todd only smirked wider, "Who else? Did you miss me, Austin?"

Ally turned to Austin, "Who is this?"

Austin turned pale, "This is Todd, one of my good friends."

And somehow, in that moment, Ally knew how to break Austin's hold on her. And it broke her heart.


End file.
